Toire No Hanako-San
by Mana Maru
Summary: Ene dan Mary berusaha untuk bertemu dengan arwah nya Hanako-san,mereka ingin membuktikan apa yg teman mereka bilang tentang arwah milik Hanako-san itu benar?,apakah mereka berhasil bertemu dengan arwah milik Hanako-san?...


Toire no Hanako-san

Maru : hai lg...,aku disini cuman pengen bawain FIC yg gak tau gunanya buat apa...

Geko (OC) : kalo ga tau gunanya, kenapa ditulis? -_-"

Maru : gak tau deh,cuman pengen nulis2 doang,btw aku cuman bikin cerita ini,yg punya kagerou days/project itu Jin (Shinzen No Teki - P) & Shidu.

GENRE: HORROR

SUMMARY: Ene dan Mary berusaha untuk bertemu dengan arwah nya Hanako-san,mereka ingin membuktikan apa yg teman mereka bilang tentang arwah milik Hanako-san itu benar?,apakah mereka berhasil bertemu dengan arwah milik Hanako-san?...

WARNING: FANFIC ABAL,CACAD,TYPO,GAJE,OOC,DAN APALAH ITU...

GAK SUKA,GAK USAH BACA *Wide smile* :D

ENJOY YAWWW~

Chapter 01

.

.

.

Di sekolah~

"Eh,kalian sudah tau blom,klo kamar mandi di lantai 3,pintu bilik ke-3 ada arawahnya Hanako-san?" Tanya Ene (oya disini Ene kembali menjadi manusia).

"Belom tau..." Kata Kido,Momo,dan Mary.

"katanya kalau kita pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai 3,di pintu bilik ke-3,dan jika kita mengetuk pintu itu sambil berkata 'apa kamu disana, Hanako-san?' Nanti akan ada jawaban dari Hanako-san yg berkata 'aku disini' " kata Ene sambil menjelaskan tentang info tersebut kepada 3 teman nya.

"ooo,begitu ya..." Kata Kido,Momo,dan Mary.

"ya,bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kamar mandi tersebut nanti sore jam 5,saat semuanya sudah pulang" kata Ene.

"maaf Ene,tapi aku harus segera pergi ke markas nanti sore" kata Kido meminta maaf.

"aku nanti sore ada konser" kata Momo yg juga meminta maaf.

"iya,tidak apa2,kalau begitu Mary,apa kau bisa ikut nanti sore?" Tanya Ene kepada Mary yg dari tadi diam saja.

"a-ah?,i-iya a-aku bisa

i-ikut kok" Kata Mary yg baru saja sadar dari lamunan nya.

Oke skip time~

Saat pulang sekolah~

"Mary,apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Ene kepada Mary yg ada di sebelahnya.

"A-ah?,i-iya aku s-sudah s-siap" kata Mary.

"sekarang sudah jam 04.48,

bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap dulu?" Tanya Ene.

"a-ayo..." Kata Mary sambil mengangguk.

"A-apa saja yg h-harus k-kita bawa En-Ene?" Tanya Mary kepada Ene.

"kita akan mencarinya disini" kata Ene sambil menunjuk sebuah gudang.

"b-baiklah,a-ayo k-kita m-masuk" kata Mary,lalu mereka ber-2 pun masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Ah!,ketemu juga akhirnya!" Kata Ene lalu mengambil sebuah kamera(?) Tak terpakai.

"En-Ene,a-aku m-menemukan s-sebuah b-buku" kata Mary sambil menunjukan sebuah buku tua kepada Ene.

"Hmm...,ayo kita bawa,sekarang sudah jam 04.58,ayo cepat!" Kata Ene,

lalu menarik Mary untuk cepat2 berlari ke lantai 3.

Skip time~

Saat di lantai 3~

"A-apa be-benar i-ini ka-kamar

m-mandi nya?" Tanya Mary sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi pintu bilik ke-3.

"kayaknya iya,ayo coba panggil" kata Ene.

lalu Mary pun mengetuk pintu itu 3 kali lalu berkata

"a-apa k-kamu d-disana, H-Hanako-san?" Kata Mary.

1 menit

.

.

.

2 menit

.

.

.

3 menit

"Aku disini" tiba2 terdengar jawaban dari kamar mandi tersebut,lalu Ene pun membuka pintu tersebut,dan ternyata...

Dan ternyata benar ada arwah milik Hanako,dia memakai rok berwarna merah,matanya bersinar,dan mukanya seram.

"Mary,ayo pergi sekarang!" Kata Ene.

Lalu mereka pun berlari ke luar sekolah.

"E-Ene,m-menurutmu a-apa i-isi buku

i-ini?" Tanya Mary sambil melihat buku tua yg tadi dia temukan di gudang.

"Hmm..,gak tau,kita liat aja isinya" jawab Ene.

Mereka pun membuka buku tua yg mereka temukan tadi,dan isinya adalah...

"I-ini kan buku...,urban legend..." Kata Ene yg tak percaya karena menemukan buku ini.

"En-Ene,d-disini ada a-artikel t-tentang a-arwah m-milik H-Hanako-san..." Kata Mary sambil menunjuk sebuah halaman.

"Nama halamannya...,Toire no Hanako-san...,bukankah ada film nya?" Kata Ene.

"I-iya,E-Ene apa kita akan kembali ke tempat itu lg b-besok?" Tanya Mary.

"Hmm...,sepertinya tidak...,besok aku tidak bisa ikut,maaf ya Mary" kata Ene.

"E-h t-tidak apa2 k-kok,b-besok a-aku s-saja yg p-pergi" kata Mary.

Skip time~

Besok nya~

Saat jam 05:00 sore,Mary kembali ke kamar mandi di lantai 3 kemarin,dia berjalan dengan gemetar kearah pintu kamar mandi tersebut,saat sampai,dia langsung mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"A-apa k-kamu di s-sana,H-Hanako-san?" Kata Mary bergetar.

"Aku disini" tiba2 terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

Lalu akhirnya Mary pun membuka pintu itu,walaupun dia merasa sangat takut melihat Hanako-san,tapi dia ingin bertemu dengan Hanako-san,dia membuka pintu tersebut dengan ketakutan.

Lalu setelah Mary membuka pintu tersebut,dia melihat ada arwah milik Hanako yg memakai rok berwarna putih.

'A-Ayo Mary,jangan takut!,kau harus berani!' Kata Mary menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Mary melihat kearah Hanako-san,dia sangat takut,tapi dia memaksakan untuk bertanya kepada Hanako (memangnya Hanako bisa ditanya ya? *abaikan pesan ini* -_-)

"H-Hanako,K-Kenapa K-Kau M-mati?, a-apa kau d-di b-bunuh?" Tanya Mary yg mulai hilang rasa takutnya.

"Tidak" kata Hanako sambil menggeleng.

"L-lalu k-kenapa?" Tanya Mary.

"Aku bunuh diri" kata Hanako sambil melihat ke arah Mary.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Mary (wah Mary,betapa beraninya kamu berbicara kepada hantu,hebat *author digeplak*)

"Aku bunuh diri karena..." Hanako berhenti berbicara untuk berfikir

(btw,si author sebenarnya juga lupa kenapa Hanako bunuh diri *author di tabok*).

"Aku bunuh diri karena,aku sudah tidak mau hidup..." Kata Hanako

(Author asal nulis loh #plakk).

"T-Tapi b-bukan kah l-lebih m-menyenangkan kalau kamu h-hidup?, k-kalau k-kau hidup,p-pasti k-kamu punya b-banyak t-teman kan?" Tanya Mary.

"..." Hanako tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mary.

"J-jika kamu m-mati k-kan k-kamu tidak punya t-teman..." Kata mary lagi.

"Memang,kalau aku mati,aku memang tidak punya teman,tapi aku bisa menakut-nakuti orang2" kata Hanako.

"T-tapi menakut2ti i-itu kan t-tidak b-baik,pasti k-kamu k-kesepian kan?" kata Mary dengan tegas.

"Memangnya kamu tau bagaimana rasa kesepian itu di diriku saat mati?,kau tidak akan merasa kesepian,karena kau mempunyai banyak teman!" Kata Hanako.

"A-aku p-pernah m-merasa k-kesepian,d-dulu aku jg tidak punya teman,dan org yg k-kusayangi,y-yaitu ibuku juga m-meninggalkanku sendirian,jadi bagaimana kalau kita m-menjadi teman?" Tanya Mary.

"T-teman?,t-tapi aku kan sudah mati.." Kata Hanako.

"Tidak apa2 kok!" Jawab Mary.

"B-baiklah,terima kasih sudah ingin menjadi temanku" kata Hanako.

"N-no problem!" Kata Mary.

Akhirnya,Mary dan Hanako-san menjadi teman,setelah beberapa bulan,akhirnya Mary bertemu lg dengan Hanako-san.

"A-apa k-kamu d-disana,Hanako-san?" Kata Mary sambil mengatuk pintu.

"Aku disini" jawab seseorang dari dlm kamar mandi.

Mary pun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Mary,terima kasih ya sudah menjadi temanku,aku harus pergi meninggalkan tempat ini" kata Hanako.

"I-iya!,tidak apa2 kok!,S-Sayonara Hanako-san..." Kata Mary sambil menangis.

"Sayonara!" Kata Hanako,lalu Hanako pun pergi (menghilang).

Setelah itu,Mary tidak pernah bertemu Hanako lagi,tetapi selalu mengingat nya.

.

.

.

THE END

Maru: hore selesai,maaf klo ga ada serem2nya #plakk

Geko: iya,ini mah bkn cerita serem!

Maru: bai2,ketemu lg di ff saya yg lain ya!

Shayora: riview please!~


End file.
